


ingênua: em defesa de hannah abbott

by FallDownDead



Series: we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within - tradução [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Quando Voldemort mandou matar Cedric, ele disse isso:mate o sobressalente.Hannah ouvira isso sussurrado nos corredores também, logo seguido deovelhaenão inteligente não corajoso não ambiciosoou simplesmentelufa. Poções com Snape era sempre um prazer. Ele odiava Harry Potter, mas preto e amarelo apenas recebia seu desdém. Mas mesmo Flitwick às vezes suspirava quando Justin Finch-Fletchey simplesmente não conseguia entender direito um feitiço.E Hannah, de um jeito quieto, habituado, ardente, encolerizava-se. Não somos as partes sobressalentes.Você acha que nós somos os recusados. Você acha que nós somos as crianças que nenhuma outra Casa queria.Bom, aqui está uma dica para vocês, otários. Essa é uma história sobre escolha. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, mas o bruxo escolhe a Casa. Quando o Chapéu vai na sua cabeça, ele não o proíbe coisas, ele as oferece para você.Nós não somos os seus recusados. Nós somos as crianças que não escolheramvocês.





	ingênua: em defesa de hannah abbott

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [naive: in defense of hannah abbott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089398) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Depois da primeira morte em Hogwats em décadas, uma morte que manchou um registro e começou uma guerra, Albus Dumbledore levantou para se dirigir ao seu corpo estudantil.

_“Lembrem-se, se chegar a hora de terem de escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, lembrem-se do que aconteceu com um rapaz que era bom, generoso e corajoso, porque ele cruzou o caminho de Lorde Voldemort. Lembrem-se de Cedric Diggory.”_

E à mesa da Lufa-Lufa uma garota com tranças em cada lado da cabeça encolerizava-se.

“Por que você está dando a ele a palavra deles?” Hannah Abbott queria demandar. “Chame-o de leal, chame-o de justo, forte, firme. Você tem um bilhão de anos, Diretor. Certamente pode pensar em uma palavra para um herói que não seja da Grifinória.”

Dumbledore chamou-o _corajoso_. Você-Sabe-Quem chamou-o _sobressalente_. Cho chorou, mas nunca tanto quanto Amos Diggory.

Hannah se enrolou em lençóis gelados naquela noite, em um quarto decorado em amarelo e preto. Ela ficou enrolada, olhos abertos, por horas. _Ele era nosso_.

Ele não teria sangrado preto e amarelo, não, mas Cedric vivia isso. Ele havia morrido por isso – desportismo em meio ao caos, dois garotos pegando as asas da taça juntos e desaparecendo para o lugar de onde apenas um deles voltaria.

Eles diziam que equidade era bondosa. _Bondosa_. Hannah mantinha lenços estufados em suas mangas. Se ela explodisse em gargalhada na biblioteca, ninguém perguntaria por quê. Se ela chorasse, eles achariam que entendiam.

Hannah Abbott tinha quatorze anos quando Cedric Diggory morreu. Ela tinha tido treze quando ele primeiro se tornou monitor de sua Casa. Ela havia dado vivas até ficar rouca em cada partida de quadribol e havia se silenciado com alegria quando seu nome saiu do Cálice de Fogo. Ele deveria encontrar o melhor de Hogwarts e ele havia: leal e justo, um jovem homem que pagava seus favores e amava seu pai, que ensinava pequenos lufanos como entrar na sala comunal, que não invejava a fama de Harry.

Hannah não era tão boa. Ela prendeu um distintivo de Potter Fede em seu peito – e usava-o com orgulho. Cedric havia sido o melhor deles. Cedric havia sido o melhor de sua Casa. No seu primeiro ano, seu segundo, terceiro, quarto, ela juntaria seus livros e tentaria igualar-se a ele passo a passo. Quando ele se curvava para ajudar um aluno do primeiro ano com direções, quando contava piadas para alguém afogando em saudades de casa, ou parabenizava seus inimigos no campo de quadribol, Hannah tentou memorizar o jeito que ele se mantinha. Ela tentou catalogar a graça firme em seus olhos e encontrá-la em si mesma.

Em seu quinto ano, ela fechou os olhos com força e tentou lembrar.

Hannah não conhecia Cedric bem. Ela conhecia _sobre_ ele. Ele a havia ajudado com dever de casa e ela havia desejado muito crescer para ser como ele. Ela lançava olhares penetrantes que eram ignorados para aqueles que reprimiam risadas por trás de suas mãos por causa das lágrimas de Cho. Ela encontrou Amos Diggory no funeral e contou-lhe que seu filho havia mudado sua vida.

Para Hannah, essa era a morte de um símbolo. Isso não significava que não importava, mas significava que importava de um jeito diferente. Quando pessoas que o haviam conhecido bem sentavam na calorosa sala comunal e contavam histórias sobre Cedric, seu amigo, seu capitão, aquele garoto que eles haviam colocado sob sua proteção quando ele era aluno bobo do primeiro ano, Hannah se mantinha em silêncio e ouvia. Eles teciam histórias e ela pensava _isso é o que eu quero ser_.

No verão entre seu quarto e quinto anos, uma coruja da escola trouxe uma carta volumosa pela janela da sala de estar de seus pais. O distintivo de monitora caiu em sua palma.

Ela deixou-o na mesa da cozinha ao lado de seus hash browns intocados, colocou seus tênis, pegou sua bicicleta da oficina, e pedalou pela pista.

Eles viviam em um subúrbio trouxa porque sua mãe acreditava que era importante conhecer suas raízes. Tinham um telefone e tudo, parcialmente pela mesma razão de raízes, mas também porque os avós trouxas de Hannah tinham seus setenta anos e ainda estavam se acostumando à ideia de televisões e computadores, sem sequer mencionar ligar para seus netos via lareira mágica.

“Aquele menino Macmillan está na linha por você,” seu pai chamou quando ela voltou, corada e sem fôlego e mais firme por causa disso.

“Você recebeu também,” Ernie disse, e Hannah quase riu dele e sua certeza estridente e familiar. Sentada na sala de estar de seus pais, ela estava subitamente, facilmente sentindo falta de casa.

“Uma lista de livros para Hogwarts?” ela disse. “Sim, recebi. Quinto ano seguido! Olha só.”

“Um distintivo de monitora,” disse Ernie impacientemente. “Você é a escolha óbvia. A menos – Susan não recebeu, recebeu?”

“Não, Ern. Eu recebi.”

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de preocupação e alívio. “Você consegue sentir a responsabilidade, Hannah?” Ernie disse, e ela podia apostar que ele conseguia, apostar que seus ombros estavam curvados enquanto ele lutava teimosamente para mantê-los direito. “Precisamos nos encontrar, e planejar, e discutir, programar–”

“Como vamos fazer isso?” ela disse.

“Como eu disse, vamos nos encontrar, talvez para tomar sorvete no Beco Diagonal? E começar–”

“Não.” Ela suspirou. “Quero dizer, como podemos preencher esse papel?”

Houve um longo silêncio. “Se conseguirmos não morrer esse ano, acho que o superaremos na verdade.”

“Ernie!”

“Vamos tentar, Hannah. Sei que não vamos fazer direito, mas vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos. Isso vai ter que bastar, okay?”

Ser monitor no ano de Umbridge foi um prazer especial, para uma definição bem deturpada de _especial_ que envolveu Ernie conjurando pratos e então os quebrando na lareira da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa para desabafar. Hannah praticou feitiços redutores bem pequenos, transformando os pedaços em fina poeira.

Quando Hannah seguiu Ernie e Hermione Granger até o Cabeça de Javali, seu coração preso na garganta, ela se perguntou se essa sensação era coragem. Ela se sentou perto da borda do círculo de meninos e meninas que se tornariam a AD e ouviu Zacharias e outros desafiarem Harry, assistiu os amigos de Potter jogar cada uma das vitórias de Harry em seus ouvidos.

Voldemort voltou, eles disseram, e Hannah viu o rosto sem ver de Cedric de novo, descartado no campo de quadribol coberto de vegetação. Ele havia sido o melhor deles.

Equidade havia matado Cedric. Esse era o ponto crucial disso, não era? Se Harry Potter tivesse sido um pouco mais ganancioso, um pouco menos honesto, ele teria alcançado aquela Chave de Portal sozinho. Mas eles queriam ser justos, esses jovens meninos que achavam que estavam apenas jogando um jogo. E isso matou um deles.

Hannah sabia que era injusto culpar Harry Potter pela morte de Cedric; e em dias bons ela não o fazia.

No Cabeça de Javali, Ernie se remexia e questionava. Susan Bones assistia estável, do jeito que sua tia fazia em audiências judiciais, ouvindo cada palavra imparcialmente. Cedric havia sido o melhor deles, mas agora eles teriam que ser.

O mundo era injusto. Capitães de times sorridentes eram derrubados, mortos, mas largamente intocados, em seus próprios campos. Umbridge era uma praga. Quando Hannah era pequena, sempre que se enfurecia ou resmungava, sua mãe corvinal sempre lhe dizia naquele tom insuportavelmente piedoso, “A _vida_ não é justa.”

Por acaso ela achava que Hannah não sabia disso? A vida não era justa. Mas ela deveria ser.

E se nós não a fizéssemos melhor, quem iria?

Hannah pegou a pena de Ernie e assinou seu nome na lista da Armada de Dumbledore em sua melhor caligrafia.

\--

Quando Voldemort mandou matar Cedric, ele disse isso: _mate o sobressalente_.

Hannah ouvira isso sussurrado nos corredores também, logo seguido de _ovelha_ e _não inteligente não corajoso não ambicioso_ ou simplesmente _lufa_. Poções com Snape era sempre um prazer. Ele odiava Harry Potter, mas preto e amarelo apenas recebia seu desdém. Mas mesmo Flitwick às vezes suspirava quando Justin Finch-Fletchey simplesmente não conseguia entender direito um feitiço.

E Hannah, de um jeito quieto, habituado, ardente, encolerizava-se. Não somos as partes sobressalentes.

Você acha que nós somos os recusados. Você acha que nós somos as crianças que nenhuma outra Casa queria.

Bom, aqui está uma dica para vocês, otários. Essa é uma história sobre escolha. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, mas o bruxo escolhe a Casa. Quando o Chapéu vai na sua cabeça, ele não o proíbe coisas, ele as oferece para você.

Nós não somos os seus recusados. Nós somos as crianças que não escolheram _vocês_.

\--

A Armada de Dumbledore se encontrava em salas de aula vazias, trocava olhares furtivos através do Salão Principal, e então encontrou um lar na Sala Precisa. Hannah levava sua lição de casa para lá, na maioria das tardes, em vez da biblioteca, e observava pessoas estudando, treinando, paquerando. Ela conseguiu ajuda em Feitiços de Cho, e aprendeu como Parvati e Lavender praticamente inalavam e exalavam juntas. Ela conheceu os gêmeos Weasley, que Ernie os achava tão irritantes quanto Hannah os achava cativantes. Quando Fred morreu, Ernie choraria bem mais do que Hannah, mas lágrimas dificilmente eram uma medida de pesar. Elas eram uma medida de água salgada em seu rosto.

Quando ela parou para ajudar um dos irmãos Creevey com o jeito de segurar a varinha, Hannah se lembrou de Cedric Diggory, que havia sido bom e justo e prestativo, mas então ela deixou isso de lado. Havia uma criança que segurava a varinha de um jeito horrível e teimosamente engolia o medo de Umbridge na frente dela e ela tinha um trabalho a fazer.

As notas em Defesa de Hannah caíram. Algo sobre seguir os planos de aula doentiamente doces de Umbridge revirava o estômago dela.

Suas notas em Feitiços subiram e todo o tempo livre que ela não passava na Sala Precisa acotovelando Ernie, ela passava na estufa. Professora Sprout, que com seu cabelo grisalho crespo era como o sol saindo de trás de uma nuvem de chuva, estava contente em lhe dar projetos, especialmente uma vez que ela notou a meticulosa e pensativa paciência de Hannah.

Hannah podava as vidreiras que a escalavam toda enquanto ela o fazia, como um gato germinando. Ela arrastava fertilizantes e aperfeiçoava sua conjuração de água. Umbridge era uma praga na sua escola e Hannah se sentia bem podando folhas mortas, regando e esperando e assistindo coisas verdes crescerem.

Um dia no jantar, Susan Bones resmungou, o que não era um caso raro. “Eles acham que é só Potter,” Susan disse. “Eles ficam todos chorando sob o pobre menino órfão, mas isso é uma guerra, não um assassinato. Potter não é o único órfão da guerra bruxa.”

Hannah comeu suas ervilhas uma por vez, perseguindo-as pelo prato e pensou sobre os elfos domésticos descascando cada uma.

Depois do jantar, ela puxou a manga de Susan, desacelerando-as até uma caminhada atrás da massa de outros lufas. Eles sempre andavam em grupos grandes – em algum lugar, um sonserino (um grifinório) (um corvinal) (ou um professor, que realmente deveria saber melhor) estava chamando-os de _ovelhas_.

Hannah apontou para um nascido-trouxa, um daqueles que vinha fitando Potter com admiração e irritado Susan. “Acidente de carro,” ela disse. Hannah acenou com a cabeça para outro. “Não somos os únicos com guerra. Ele perdeu a mãe no exterior.” Ela derrubou nomes e perdas aos pés de Susan, que foi desacelerando até que elas pararam no corredor. “Coisas dão errado à noite no mundo trouxa também.”

Susan estava encarando-a. Ela havia levado a sério a lição sem nenhum desafio orgulhoso. Essa era uma das coisas que Hannah mais gostava sobre Susan, nos anos e anos em que dividiram o dormitório. Susan ouvia, ela recalibrava, ela mudava de opinião se você a desse uma razão para isso.

Susan estava olhando para ela, firme. Hannah corou sob esse exame minucioso.

“Você deveria conhecer minha Tia Amelia,” Susan disse. “Você daria uma boa Auror um dia desses.”

“Eu?” Hannah pressionou uma mão em suas bochechas rosadas, desejando que pudesse esfregar a vermelhidão para fora. Por que a resposta para nervosismo e desconforto era seu corpo contando ao mundo ao mandar sangue inundar suas bochechas?

“Você olha para as coisas. Você as nota, as coisas pequenas. Tia Amelia diz que as coisas pequenas são do que todo o resto é feito.” Susan assentiu, metódica, sua tia óbvia nas linhas severas de seu corpo aos quinze anos, e começou a ir atrás dos outros estudantes. “Ela estivera na Lufa-Lufa também”.

N.O.M.s vieram ao virar a esquina, espiando entre detenções rigorosas, excentricidades Weasley, e aulas da AD. Juntar-se à AD havia sido bem mais assustador do que essa prova. Andar pelos corredores, passando por Inquisidores, era muito mais perigoso, Hannah tinha certeza, mas seu corpo discordava. Seu coração estava preso em sua garganta, engasgando-a com cada batida, e seu estômago estava gritando de algum lugar aos seus joelhos.

Durante a prova, ela tentou transfigurar um furão e conseguiu um bando de flamingos no lugar. Alguém riu e ela ficou vermelha feito tomate, sua garganta se fechando. Por que os corpos achavam que corar e congelar em mortificação, pânico entorpecente, eram reações apropriadas para esse tipo de coisa?

Durante uma aula de Herbologia, ela travou em uma pergunta que deveria saber a resposta. Cedric saberia – se ela fosse mais inteligente – se ela fosse mais firme – se ela apenas soubesse–

Hannah chorava fácil, por causa de notas ruins e dias ruins, quando ela derrubava um prato no Salão Principal ou se pessoas demais olhassem para ela de uma só vez.

Não – ela chorava _com vontade_.

Era uma luta. Um corpo em pânico em forma de lágrimas e uma garota que só queria se virar. Essas eram lágrimas raivosas, coléricas e frustradas, e ela preferia realmente ficar sem elas.

“Apenas se acalme, não é grande coisa,” as pessoas diriam a ela. E ela as encararia furiosa se não estivesse tentando se forçar a respirar.

Você acha que eu não sei? Você acha que chorar é o que eu quero estar fazendo no meio da aula da Professora Sprout?

Professora Sprout a mandou para Madame Pomfrey animá-la. Eles chamam-no disso, _animar_ , e Hannah se ofendia. Neville já sabia a matéria, então Professora Sprout o mandou acompanhá-la. Quando chegaram à ala hospitalar, Neville não foi embora, apenas sentou ao lado dela enquanto Madame Promfrey expressava desaprovação e a conseguia um pouco de Poção para Acalmar.

Neville deu-lhe um chiclete embrulhado em papel brilhante e amassado e encarando as suas próprias mãos, até que ela respirou fundo, trêmula, e perguntou-lhe sobre como o seu jardim de guelricho estava indo.

Ela havia visto esse menino pelas estufas e encontros da AD. Neville não fazia as coisas direito na primeira vez, nem na sétima, mas ele as fazia dezoito vezes, cinquenta e três vezes, até fazer direito. Ele dançou sozinho para aprender os passos para o Baile de Inverno. Ele lançou Reducto depois de Reducto na Sala Precisa até que conseguisse desintegrar pedra. Pessoas se surpreendiam, quando Neville pisou no baile com confiança, quando seus feitiços ao invés de darem errado saíam esplêndidos. Hannah não se surpreendia. Ela entendia que a jornada definia o destino.

Ele desembrulhou um chiclete para si, mascou-o, e eles sentaram em silêncio amigável até Madame Pomfrey liberá-la.

Quando ela foi para casa naquele verão e escreveu para Ernie, para Susan, para seu primo no País de Gales, ela também escreveu para Neville Longbottom. Suas respostas não eram longas, mas ele escrevia de volta com frequência.

Hannah havia encontrado Neville pela primeira vez na aula de Herbologia. Esse era um menino que derrubava coisas, que tropeçava e gaguejava, mas ele se movia com firmeza pela vegetação. Suas mãos eram calmas meio enterradas na terra. Ela lia sua caligrafia incerta e se lembrava disso.

Ela não estava apaixonada por ele ainda. Não estaria ainda por anos, não até depois de batalhas em corredores escolares e longos arquejar de cicatrização. Mas quando ela estivesse, ela lembraria que Neville deixava de ser desastrado quando achava que precisavam dele.

Hannah entrou no trem no próximo setembro com um tentativo saltitar em seu passo. Algumas semanas após o começo do ano escolar, eles a tiraram da aula de Herbologia para contar que a mãe de Hannah fora assassinada.

Ela deixara uma cerca onívora em miniatura meio formada na sua bancada, tesouras de poda descartadas, fios de cobre desordenadamente enrolados, porque ela havia esperado voltar. Na terra exposta do lado de fora da Estufa Três, eles a contaram que sua linda mãe corvinal, franca e inteligente, que acreditava em raízes, estava morta.

Dumbledore deu-lhe uma bebida quente e então a mandou para casa através de Flu.

Seu pai a abraçou na lareira cheia de cinzas e não a soltou. Ela enterrou o rosto em seu suéter irregular. Segurando firme, ambos se lembraram de que os dois deles ainda estavam respirando.

Abbotts vinham sendo enterrados em Godric’s Hollow há séculos. A mãe de Hannah não era uma Abbott, não aquela jovem mulher de um subúrbio trouxa, exceto pelo fato de que o pai de Hannah a havia amado. E Hannah a havia amado. Aparentemente isso bastava.

Depois do funeral, Hannah se esgueirou para longe da pequena multidão e andou pelas filas espantosas de lápides, brilhantes flores murchando, e grama secando.

Ela encontrou Abbotts em filas e em lotes isolados. Quando as gravuras estavam suficientemente não desgastadas, ela tentou lembrar todos os seus nomes. Sua mãe havia acreditado que era importante conhecer suas raízes.

Hannah fez seu pai parar em um arboreto no caminho para casa para comprar uma jovem lilás. Quando chegou em casa, pegou uma pá e plantou o pequeno arbusto no quintal dos fundos. Ela não usava luvas de jardinagem porque queria sentir a terra embaixo das unhas. Ela pressionou folhas e fertilizante em volta da base da lilás e colocou um feitiço de crescimento e saúde nela. Se o Ministério quisesse se ofender com um pouco de pequena magia realizada por uma menor, bom, ela podia muita bem brigar.

Ela havia tirado as suas meias de nylon, então seus joelhos estavam pressionados contra a grama e a terra úmida embaixo do pequeno vestido preto que ela estava sujando com fertilizante. (Naquele momento, ela pensou que nunca o usaria de novo. Ela planejava queimá-lo, ou guardá-lo no fundo do guarda-roupa. Ele havia visto o suficiente. Ela tinha certeza que se ele visse mais pesar iria explodir, manchar, murchar.

Mas em pouco mais de um ano, eles enterrariam Lavender Brown. Eles enterrariam Fred Weasley. Eles enterrariam Colin Creevey, e Tonks, que havia compartilhado a Casa de Hannah certa vez. Eles enterrariam crianças, pais, amantes, amigos, e Hannah colocaria seu pequeno vestido preto de novo com mãos trêmulas.

Ela não explodiria.)

Ela se ajoelhou na terra atrás de sua pequena casa com sua porta da frente pitoresca e gramado aparado, seu telefone (que estava tocando para fora do gancho com condolências de pessoas que achavam que tinha sido um ataque cardíaco e não um crime de ódio) e máquina de lavar-louças não mágica, as panelas e frigideiras que a mãe de Hannah herdara de sua avó e que Hannah herdaria dela.

Teria sido dramático dizer que aquele pequeno arbusto de lilás fora regado pela primeira vez pelas lágrimas de Hannah chorando sobre ele, mas na verdade ela apenas engasgou um pouco e assuou o nariz e usou o regador.

Cartas flutuavam por sua janela trazidas por velhas corujas e Hannah se lembrou: você planta sementes, rega-as, espera, e algumas darão flores.

Ernie dava-lhe discussões metódicas dos novos alunos do primeiro ano e fofoca de escola (entregues com uma certeza cristalina) sobre todo o resto. Neville pressionava flores e ervas secas entre as páginas de suas escassas, borradas cartas. Hortelã quando ele se sentia inteligente. Sálvia quando ele se sentia estável. Margaridas quando ele precisava fazer sua própria luz do sol.

Bondade é sobre construir coisas em outras pessoas. Enrolada da suave luz de sua cama, Hannah passou manhãs escrevendo longas respostas em caligrafia cuidadosa: fofocas do subúrbio para Ernie, o estado de seu jardim para Neville, resenhas do livro sobre dedução que Susan havia lhe emprestado para a jovem Bones. Então ela colocou uma jeans gasta e camisetas com trocadilhos e foi se sentar na oscilante luz do fim da manhã com seu pai. Ela lhe contou sobre Hogwarts e ele lhe contou sobre conhecer a mãe dela em Estudo dos Trouxas, onde ela conquistava e oferecia conhecimento na mesma medida.

A magia no lilás havia se tornado um pouco estranha. O arbusto produzia pequenas, perfumadas maçãs roxas na segunda semana de todo mês com trinta e um dias. Hannah fez tortas nos velhos pratos de torta de sua mãe e pedalou até a casa de seu avô. Ele a ensinou como jogar xadrez trouxa ela o ensinou sobre todos os diferentes sabores de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

Fotos trouxas não se movem. A avó de Hannah tinha álbuns inteiros de sua mãe.

Hannah perdeu seu sexto ano, mas não a fofoca do que acontecera nele. (Obrigada, Ernie). Harry e a menor Weasley. Drama de quadribol. Hannah nunca conheceu Professor Slughorn, mas ela sabia que não teria sido uma de seus escolhidos.

Susan não escreveu por uma semana. Quando o Profeta Diário veio com a morte da tia de Susan cobrindo toda a primeira página, Hannah foi para os fundos. Ela coletou margaridas e rosas amarelas e glórias-da-manhã de seus canteiros de flores. Ela cortou os primeiros poucos raminhos de lilás. Hannah os amarrou e os mandou por coruja. Ela não tinha certeza do que mais fazer. Quando Susan mandou-lhe uma carta de volta sobre a súbita perfeição de Potter em poções, as festividades de Slughorn, e uma resenha de um livro sobre crime urbano mágico, Hannah escreveu de volta. Ela escreveu sobre livros, tortas, xadrez. Ela acrescentou trêmula, “Sinto falta da minha mãe.”

Houve uma semana de silêncio e então a enérgica missiva de Susan chegou. Livros, aulas, a exasperação geral de Ernie com o mundo desorganizado, a aventura de afastar alguns alunos do sétimo ano que estavam maltratando Luna. Abaixo da assinatura, o post scriptum parecia apressadamente rabiscado. “Sinto falta da minha tia.”

Hannah espalhou não-me-esqueças na próxima carta.

Quando Hannah começou a acordar nas manhãs sem sentir imediatamente a dor entorpecente, seus amigos começaram a perder a guerra que havia matado sua mãe. Quando seu sétimo ano de Hogwarts chegou Hannah não teve escolha quanto a voltar ou não para a escola. Era isso ou fugir. Hannah não sabia como correr de coisas difíceis, ou correr para elas, apenas como andar por elas um passo por vez.

Ela embarcou no trem, sentindo saudades de lugares que não poderia mais encontrar em nenhum dos finais dos trilhos.

Quando Susan Bones encontrou Hannah no Expresso, ela largou suas malas e abraçou Hannah com força, então se sentou embaraçada e fingiu não ter feito isso. Hannah sentou-se ao seu lado. Ernie tropeçou para dentro do compartimento com um largo sorriso trêmulo, olhares super conscientes para o resto do trem.

Isso não era casa, mas talvez fosse perto o suficiente.

Uma das coisas que a aterrorizava mais sobre voltar era entrar naquela estufa. Hannah sabia que era bobo, em meio a Comensais da Morte e detenções traumatizantes e amigos desaparecendo a torto e a direito, mas era verdade. Harry Potter parou no meio de uma guerra para visitar os túmulos de seus pais mortos há muito tempo, lamentados há muito tempo, perdidos há muito tempo, e Hannah Abbott cambaleou naquele ponto bem do lado de fora da Estufa Três onde seu coração primeiro se partira.

Perda não leva em conta as mudanças dos arcos da história. Ela se recusa a contextualizar.

A primeira vez que eles amaldiçoaram um dos Carrows, Hannah teve que respirar fundo, acalmar seu estômago, e segurar com força a mão prática e suada de Ernie. A primeira vez que um aluno do primeiro ano se desfez em lágrimas no Salão Principal, Hannah o pegou nos braços, coração batendo com força no peito. Ela não chorou com ele. Hannah chorava fácil, mas isso era por estresse, frustração, pânico, e não simpatia.

Hannah se importava mais do que Ginny, mas então Ginny já não tinha nenhuma compaixão sobrando. Ela fora arrancada dela quando tinha onze anos. Ginny lutaria por essas crianças, defenderia, ensinaria, morreria por elas, mas ela nunca teria compaixão por elas. Ginny estava de saco cheio quanto à piedade.

Levou três noites sem fôlego vagando pelos terrenos sob um feitiço de inviabilidade para Hannah finalmente encarar as estufas. Quando ela entrou no escuro farfalhar morno delas, ela encontrou Neville sentado dentro, trabalhando em uma pequena erva-moura envasada. Hannah cumprimentou cada um de seus velhos amigos, videiras trepadeiras e miniaturas de salgueiros lutadores, antes de se sentar ao lado dele.

“Quero que algo verde cresça desse ano,” Neville explicou sem olhar para ela, sua voz estável como suas mãos.

“Gosto que o ponto deles é sua própria existência,” ela disse. “Vida como a razão. Você esquece às vezes que tem uma razão para você que não é sobre que utilidade você tem para outras pessoas?”

Hannah saia algumas noites para respirar no verde e trabalhar em seus próprios projetos. Às vezes Neville estava ali e às vezes ele estava ocupado dando aulas de defesa na Sala Precisa ou, deus me livre, dormindo. Às vezes eles trabalhavam em silêncio amigável. Às vezes eles conversavam sobre a AD, ou se perguntavam onde Harry estava. Neville contou-lhe sobre suas tentativas iniciais desastrosas com cada magia não herbológica. Hannah contou-lhe sobre sua mãe.

“Isso é onde tudo começa,” Professora Sprout havia lhes dito, antes quando Hogwarts ainda era um lugar de luz, sorrindo debaixo daquele cabelo grisalho crespo. Professora Sprout havia enterrado suas mãos na terra e dito, “Isso é de onde tudo cresce. Do chão para cima.”

Vida é algo que você enterra. Vida é algo onde você enterra suas mãos.

Uma noite na estufa, Hannah olhou Neville do outro lado do jardim de ervas que ela estava cuidando e disse, “Você deveria ter sido lufano.”

Neville olhou para ela, mais miserável do que ela havia esperado. “Eu pedi por isso, mas o Chapéu me deu Grifinória.”

Quando Ernie estava com raiva dela, quando achava que Hannah estava sendo estranha ou fria, ele lhe dizia que ela deveria ter ido para a Corvinal e seu estômago despencava toda vez. Quando Dumbledore chamara Cedric, de todas as coisas, _corajoso_ , Hannah se sentira roubada e injustiçada em nome de Diggory. Ela engoliu de volta suas palavras.

“Você teria se dado bem na Lufa-Lufa,” Hannah disse. “Mas a Grifinória tem sorte de ter você, Neville.”

“Você teria se dado bem na Grifinória,” ele contou-lhe, tímido.

“Eu não acho,” ela disse.

“Porque você tem medo?” ele perguntou. “Eu tenho medo, o tempo todo. Continuo tentando contar isso aos alunos do primeiro ano. Mesmo Harry tem medo, eu acho.” Ele se inclinou para perto e acrescentou com uma voz entre admiração e receio, “Mas não tenho certeza se Hermione tem.”

“Todo mundo tem medo,” disse Hannah. “Mas nós seguimos em frente por razões diferentes. Suas razões são muito corajosas, Nev, mas elas não são as minhas.”

Eles lutaram uma guerra naqueles corredores. As próprias estátuas do castelo se ergueram em defesa de Hogwarts. Árvores puxavam suas raízes do chão. Hannah pensou sobre as mãos de Neville enterradas na terra quente, na luz das estufas. Ela pensou sobre enterrar Cedric. Ela pensou sobre sua mãe entrando na terra e ela segurou sua varinha com força.

 _Bondosa_ , eles a chamavam. Doce. Uma teimosa, simplória pequena lufa. Eles chamavam Cedric de _corajoso_ e eles a chamavam de _bondosa_.

Lealdade. Equidade. Honestidade, esforço, determinação. Esses eram os princípios de sua Casa.

Ela seria justa mesmo se isso a matasse. Ela seria justa mesmo se isso matasse a eles. E isso o fez. Como Susan dissera uma vez, isso era guerra.

Eles venceram, e eles perderam, perderam e perderam.

Ernie chorou quando eles os enterraram, grandes e violentos soluços. Aqueles ombros que pediam e pediam por peso, por responsabilidade, que se recusavam a se curvar, eles tremiam e tremiam. Hannah segurou sua mão com força, Susan do outro lado dele com um lenço de renda no punho livre e um olhar que se recusava a desviar, oscilar, ou quebrar.

A outra mão de Hannah estava segurando a de Neville. Quando a cerimônia acabou, ela o arrastaria para longe e faria com que ambos tivessem terra em baixo de suas unhas. Eles lembrariam um ao outro que ambos ainda estavam respirando, que havia ainda tantos outros jeitos de se enterrar.

Depois da guerra, Hermione Granger voltou para escola para recuperar o ano em que passara salvando o mundo. Hannah Abbott voltou para recuperar o ano em que passara de luto.

“Eles teriam simplesmente entregado o diploma para você,” disse um aluno do quinto ano que mal havia conseguido engolir a admiração pelo Trio de Ouro o suficiente para sentar ao lado de Hermione Granger. “Por que você voltou?”

“Como se você não estivesse fazendo magia de nível N.I.E.M., ou pior, o ano todo, Granger,” disse outro.

Alguém sussurrou, “Ouvi dizer que ela só realmente gosta de lição de casa.”

“Como você chega lá importa,” Hermione disse, e lançou um olhar silencioso para Hannah.

No verão após a formatura, Hannah andou pelo Beco Diagonal e procurou um emprego em todas as lojas. George havia lhe oferecido um lugar na sua loja de logros, e como qualquer um dos membros da AD ela certamente tinha uma chance como Auror, mas quando Tom ofereceu-lhe um trabalho de garçonete no Caldeirão Furado, Hannah aceitou. A taverna era o acesso entre um mundo e o próximo, e ela gostava bastante disso.

Pessoas entravam e saiam da pequena calorosa taverna. Os fregueses da casa conversavam, ou moviam para a silenciosa privacidade de suas cabines habituais. Hannah aprendeu quais deles queriam que ela perguntasse sobre seus dias, quais deles realmente queriam que ela ouvisse a resposta, e quais só queria que ela lhe passasse uma caneca espumosa. Estudantes passavam a caminho de comprar seus suprimentos, sentindo-se ousados e parecendo tão jovens. Turistas e famílias deixavam gorjetas amigáveis. Sempre que um nascido-trouxa trazia seu pessoal, Hannah lhes daria um cesto de frango estalante (realmente estalava!) de graça e protelaria para conversar sobre TV e máquinas de lavar-louça elétricas e fotos que se mantinham imóveis.

Neville parou no Caldeirão Furado com uma mão cheia de margaridas depois que ela estivera trabalhando ali havia um ano. “Não tinha certeza que tipo de flor seria–” ele começou, e ela se inclinou pelo balcão e o beijou.

Quando ela o trouxe para casa para conhecer sua família, ele ficou preso por uma hora folheando por fotos que não se mexiam, e por duas horas em um intenso jogo de xadrez com seu avô. Seu pai a encurralou depois e disse com um largo sorriso. “Agora, Hannah, minha menina, não vá partir o coração daquele menino simpático.”

Hannah foi embora na primeira vez que conheceu a família de Neville. Ela agarrou seu braço e conjurou alguma história sobre um estômago indisposto e o arrastou daquele lugar.

“Eles te penduraram para fora da janela para assustá-lo o suficiente ao ponto de não ser um aborto?” ela guinchou quando estavam longe o suficiente. “Eles te derrubaram!”

“Eles estavam preocupados–”

“Eles riram quando contaram essa história.”

Quando ele a acalmou, eles voltaram e tiveram chá e biscoitos sentados rígidos na frente do chapéu de urubu da Senhora Longbottom. Hannah fora vivamente, rispidamente amigável.

Quando eles partiram, ela beijou Neville vigorosamente sob o salgueiro no final do caminho. “Se aquelas pessoas tocarem nos meus filhos eu vou enfeitiçar suas narinas a cantarem musicais pelo resto de suas vidas.” Ele estava um pouco boquiaberto à menção de _filhos_. Hannah colocou uma mão sob sua bochecha cada vez mais corada e disse, “E eu nunca vou deixar que eles te toquem de novo também.”

Quando Tom se aposentou, Hannah deu uma festa de despedida, um evento tão comparecido que eles quase ficaram sem cerveja amanteigada pela primeira vez desde que a taverna foi fundada.

Na manhã seguinte Hannah levantou cedo e começou a varrer os detritos para fora de sua taverna. Naquela tarde, ela se mudou para um dos quartos no andar de cima. Um ano depois, Neville se mudou com ela. Era uma viagem diária razoável para Hogwarts dali, especialmente se você aparatasse apenas para o lado de fora do portão.

Hannah sempre teria um telefone em sua casa. Ela instalou um no andar superior do Caldeirão Furado, para a confusão e receio de muitos dos clientes mais tradicionais. Seu pai viveria e morreria naquelas ruas asfaltadas delicadas que sua mãe havia amado e deixado. Mas esse lugar era as raízes de Hannah também, essa rua escondida, o jeito que não era bem um mundo ou o outro.

Hannah construiu jardins envasados em todas as pequenas varandas e peitoris de janelas da taverna. Suas flores se abriam mesmo no mais frio do inverno, porque Hannah nunca havia sido contra criar sua própria luz do sol quando o mundo não a fornecia.

As coisas seguiram em frente. As crianças que vinham tomar um gole de cerveja amanteigada no seu balcão não sabiam nada de guerra ou amigos perdidos. Hannah ensinou suas meninas da taverna como cuidar de ervas, flores, e ela fez aulas e longos almoços com os curandeiros locais para aprender como ajudar a pessoas crescerem fortes também. Quando Madame Pomfrey no castelo começou a falar sobre aposentadoria, Hannah foi até Hogwarts para perguntar à Diretora sobre o cargo. Ela saiu com uma oferta de trabalho e muito estudo a fazer.

Depois, Hannah foi para a Estufa Três, passando pelo pequeno trecho de chão do coração partido, e encontrou seu marido até os cotovelos em um arbusto. Ela colocou suas luvas de jardinagem, pressionou um beijo na cabeça desgrenhada de Neville, e cavou suas mãos para trabalhar.

Vida é algo que você enterra no solo. Às vezes parecia que toda a vida de Hannah poderia ser resumida em cemitérios e jardins.

É sobre enterrar coisas. É sobre deixá-las crescerem.


End file.
